Hallucinations
by semberthemushroom
Summary: Levi is a night guard working in a hospital's adolescent psychiatric ward. The ward's newest patient is a certain green eyed boy who suffers from hallucinations containing man eating giants and a man he calls "Corporal" who's face he can't recall.


**Levi is a night guard working in a hospital's adolescent psychiatric ward. The ward's newest patient is a certain green eyed boy who suffers from hallucinations containing man eating giants and a man he calls "Corporal" who's face he can't recall.**

Levi is woken by his alarm going off at eight pm and slammed his fist down on the ringing device. This was the start of the day for him. He found his way to his shower and absentmindedly turned the water on, stripping off his pajama pants and stepped inside, letting the mildly scalding water soak his hair and run down his back. He hears a faint buzzing noise and slides open the shower door, grabbing his phone from the bathroom counter and answering the call.

"What do you want." Levi grumbles into the phone.

A light chuckle can be heard on the other end.

_"Someone's in a good mood."_

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want? In case you can't tell, I'm in the shower so I'm kind of busy."

_"I just wanted to make sure you were coming in to work tonight. Petra told me you were sick."_ The voice on the other end of the line states.

"And you called me just to say that?"

_"Yeah, well, actually, I also wanted to tell you that there's a new inpatient who you should keep an eye out for, - "_

Levi cuts his co-worker and ex-lover off, "Uh-huh. I'll be there."

A sigh can be heard._ "Rivaille?"_

"Yes?"

A pause.

_"His name is Eren Jeager. I just thought you would like to know."_

Levi waits a moment before responding. "Thank you Erwin."

The raven haired man shuts off his phone, ending the call, and slumps forward, resting his head in his hands.

_Eren..._

So he had ended up in the hospital, huh? Levi wondered what had happened. He set his phone back down on the counter and slid the shower door shut, washing thoroughly.

A half hour later, he stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor occupied by the psychiatric ward for minors. He Waved quietly to Petra Ral, who smiled brightly at him, and then headed to his post in the hallway, waiting for the next room check time that occurred every fifteen minutes. He wondered what Eren had done to make Erwin think he needed to warn Levi of the boy.

His pager goes off, indicating that it's time for him to do a room check. The first few room's doors are open, and all he has to do is poke his head in to make sure the occupants are sleeping in their beds. One boy has the in-wall lamp by his bed turned on and is reading a paper back novel, and Levi quietly tells him it's time for lights out.

The fourth door is closed, and the dry erase board on the wall next to it states the name of the person inside. _Eren Jeager_.

Levi knocks softly on the door to let the boy know he is coming in, and before he can reach the handle, the door slides open to reveal a tall, brown haired boy with broad shoulders and tan skin. And hazy green eyes.

"Corporal.."

Arms encircle the smaller man and he freezes up, his eyes widened in shock for a moment. Does Eren know who he is? Does this mean he remembers? But before he can further question the matter, he remembers where he is a gently pushes the boy away from him.

"It's lights out." He sees the boy slump against the door frame and let out a dizzied groan.

Eren runs his hand through his hair, a light blush gracing his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I confused you with someone else."

_No you didn't. _Levi wanted to tell him, but he knew he couldn't.

"Just go lay down. I'll look bad if you feel over and break you head open."

Eren does as he is asked, retreating back into his room and sitting cross-legged of the bed, and glances nervously at the barred window.

"Nothing's coming to get you in here, brat." Levi states from the doorway.

Eren gives a nervous laugh and drags his worried gaze away from the window. If only the man staring down at him knew.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Tch. No. I'm just a night guard, kid. Since it's your first night I won't tel you you have to go to sleep just yet, but please leave your door cracked so I can do my rounds."

Eren nods from his position on his bed. "What's your name?" It's too dark for him to see the man's name tag.

"You can call me Levi." With that, Rivaille steps out of the room.

**I tried to make the hospital setting as accurate as possible. I've been in similar situations a few times so I based it off of that but if I made any mistakes, please let me know.**


End file.
